


Dread

by pete_za



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, based on one of those imagine your OTP cause why not, based on this post i saw on tnglr, this is a little AU i was thinking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pete_za/pseuds/pete_za
Summary: Dread (verb)1.  to anticipate with horror, or2.  the feeling that overcomes you when you sext the wrong person





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this AU everything is still the same (ex. jack and bits are still out the team) but Kent is part of the Falconers staff. The same backstory applies to him, but let’s say Kent’s out of skating indefinitely because of a really bad knee injury.

 

Eric Bittle stared at his phone screen, his brain unable to compute and his hands frozen in mortification. The purple snapchat arrow taunted him, ridiculed him. His thumbs twitched, then frantically tapped at the screen to call his boyfriend.

Jack picked up on the first ring, all but crooning into the receiver. “Hey Bits…I expected a skype call not a–

“ _Jack_!” He cut him off abruptly, his words slurring into a ridiculously southern drawl, “Stop tryin’ to sex me up!”

“Oh, sorry I–

“Listen Jack,” Bitty took a breath to steady his nerves, “…I accidentally sent the video meant for you…to someone else.”

There was a silence, then, “Okay.” At his townhouse in the outskirts of Providence, Jack’s wide blue eyes blinked. He wriggled himself into a sitting position on his king sized bed, now understanding the gravity of the situation.

“I don’t want you to panic, but,” the panic immediately chilled Jack’s bones and Bitty could feel how tense he was all the way in Georgia. “IsentittoKent.”

“Kent? _Kent Parson? ….Parse?_ ”

“Yes honey, Parson, Assistant GM. Basically my boss.”

Jack groaned, “How bad was it? Has he opened it yet? Was the camera on your–

“I’m gonna have to stop you right there, sweetpea.” Bittle fiddled with his hands as his phone was wedged between his ear and his shoulder. “Just know that it was bad. Really bad. But it’s alright, I was flying up tomorrow anyway, and I’ll meet with him and maybe I can hope to keep my job…” He started to frantically pace around his childhood bedroom.

“Bits if you need me to talk to Parse before your flight gets in…” Jack trailed off wanting to make sure he had Eric’s approval before he turned into what everyone lovingly referred to as ‘110% Jack Zimmermann.’

Bitty squenched his eyes shut and waved his hand as if Jack could see it. “No. No don’t worry about it baby. It was my sext, so it’s my problem.”

“Okay. Love you _mon lapin_.”

“Love you too, Jack. Talk to you tomorrow.”

Bitty sank into his bed and reopened the app. The purple arrow was now an outline, the caption: _opened 2 minutes ago_. Bitty went cold at the sight. His standard issue Providence Falconers work phone pinged from the place on his dresser.

 

**Kent Parson**

_Please meet me in my office tomorrow after we watch tape._

 

He replied with a polite “ _of course_ ” and fought to remain calm.

Before Eric graduated from Samwell, he had secured a job with Falconers PR, and before that, Kent Parson had a vendetta against him, or something of that sort. Bittle suspected that it had something to do with Jack, mostly because Kent’s middle name happens to be Predictable and everything bothering him usually has to do with Jack.

 

* * *

 

Bitty walked into the Falconers office space the following afternoon with a pissy countenance, body odor like recycled air and pie filling, and a mindset that was way too jet lagged for him to be at work. He avoided eye contact from everyone, who knew if Kent had been spreading rumors about his dick? 

Before he even realized it, Bitty was staring at a closed door with a nameplate that read _PARSON_. Fortifying himself with a breath, he rapped on the door to Kent’s office twice, then walked in.

It was dark. 

“Maybe they haven’t finished watching tape yet,” Bitty mumbled and checked the time on his phone. 

When Bittle’s eyes adjusted to the darkness, his vision separated the fluorescents in the hall from the small lights he now realized lit the office. Candles. Four candles were lit around his desk and floor, and no, there were five, Bitty spotted the fifth on the windowsill.

Kent leaned on his desk in classic douchebag fashion.

“Maybe he just wants to fire me in the most dramatic way possible,” he said under his breath.

“I bet you’re wondering why I called you in here,” Kent started and moved behind his desk. 

Bitty rolled his eyes and deadpanned, “Because I accidentally sent you a video of my dick?” 

Kent stopped pouring up two glasses of wine. “Wait–accidentally?” 

“Um…” Bitty’s eyes flicked to the candles, the bottle of wine Kent had seemed to procure from thin air; it made sense now. “Yes.”

“Huh. That makes a lot more sense.” Kent sat the chilled bottle of wine back down on his desk. “You’ve been with Zimms anyway–

Bitty cut him off before he could continue. “I’m not being fired am I?” 

“Wasn’t planning on it,” he admitted. 

“Well…I should be going then.”

“…Of course, see you later…tomorrow–at the game.”

Bitty mumbled something polite along the lines of “you too, Kent” and walked backwards out of the office. When he was clear of the door, he bolted out of the administrative wing and collided face first into Jack.

“Oh. Hey Bits. You never texted me when you landed, I was going down there to see if you had met with Kent yet–what’s wrong?” Jack’s statement brought the screwed up expression Bitty wore to his attention. “Are you okay? What happened in there?”

“I…” Bitty swallowed, “I’m…not even sure what happened, honey.” He then grabbed for Jack’s hand and walked them away, starting to babble, “If you drive us home right now, we can talk about it over pie. The entire thing was so surreal…”

**Author's Note:**

> this ficlet is based off one of those imagine your OTP Posts
> 
> Boss: you know why I called you in here?
> 
> Person: because I accidentally sent you a dick pic?
> 
> Boss: [stops pouring 2 glasses of wine] accidentally?
> 
>  
> 
> hey everyone thanks for reading ! meet me @bitsofzimibts on tumblr if you want


End file.
